Warriors The New Prophecy: Midnight REDONE
by NanixLanix
Summary: "Confusion is the greatest enemy, the one you cannot see; yet fire will brighten the stars and cast out the shadows that linger amongst the Clans." Join young Firestar in his continued journey to bring peace to all the Clans, in which a new enemy takes on an invisible appearance, not to attack physically, but spiritually. A redone tale of The New Prophecy. Info inside.


Disclaimer:

Hi there, NanixLanix here. I wanted to explain my story before everyone started reading it. First of all, when I finally finished the whole Warriors arc including every other arc to _The Last Hope_, I came to the conclusion that I absolutely hate _everything_ about the second series of the books and so on. The abrupt change in POV to Brambleclaw, the inconsistency of time and events from The Darkest Hour to Midnight, the lack and loss in each of the characters' development, charm, and personality, and loss of tradition and familiarity we saw in the first series of books. It's irritated me so much, that I decided to write my own take on what I believe the second series could have been like. I really hope you enjoy it. I'm sticking to the original cast and I'm trying avoid inconsistency by sticking to realistic time-lengths and sequence of events. If you have any questions please email me or review. Your reviews and criticism are very appreciated!

Just to quickly clarify, this story takes place after The Darkest Hour but is in _no way_ _related_ to the second series and onward. In my version, there is no SkyClan, tribe cats, ancient lake cats, or talking badgers. This is completely my adaptation of the continuation of the Warriors story; as I said before, please enjoy!

Erin Hunter (c) Warriors

I own nothing.

* * *

**Allegiances**

**_ThunderClan_**

Leader: Firestar-handsome ginger tom

Apprentice, Bramblepaw

Deputy: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart-she-cat, white with ginger splotches

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat and blue eyes

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentices:

Fernpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, pale green eyes

Ashpaw-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Bramblepaw- dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Queens:

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat (Kits: Squirrelkit, Leafkit)

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes (Kits: Sorrelkit, Rainkit, Sootkit)

Elders:

One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan, virtually blind and deaf

Smallear-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

Dappletail-once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat

**_ShadowClan_**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws, formerly a rogue cat

Deputy: Russetfur-dark-ginger she-cat, formerly a rogue cat

Medicine Cat: Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Littlecloud

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Tawnypaw-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, formerly of ThunderClan

Talonpaw-black tom. amber eyes

Smokepaw-dark gray tom

Elders:

Boulder-skinny gray tom, formerly a rogue cat

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Tallstar-black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Medicine Cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Warriors:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

Tawnfur-golden brown she-cat

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Runningbrook-light gray she-cat

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Ashfur-gray she-cat

Apprentices:

Crowpaw-dark smoky gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Morningflower-tortoiseshell queen

Elders:

Deadfoot-black tom with a twisted paw, former WindClan deputy

**_RiverClan_**

Leader: Leopardstar-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Featherpaw

Medicine Cats: Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice, Mothpaw

Warriors:

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Apprentice, Hawkpaw

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice:

Featherpaw-light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormpaw-dark gray tom with amber eyes

Mothpaw-beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkpaw-broad-shouldered dark brown tom

Queens:

Dawnflower-pale gray queen

Sasha-sleek-furred tawny-colored she-cat, bright blue eyes

Elders:

Shadepelt-very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

* * *

_Prologue_

The faint outline of craggy, leafless trees were blank against the darkness. A darkness that seemed to go on forever. No stars shone here, not even a moon existed in this place of blackness; just an endless sky, if there even was one. Not a creature seemed to stir, there was no breeze to buffet the dark bushes. Only a cold, dead silence.

Within the midst of the ominous place, a tom was frantically staring about, whipping his head back and forth in desperation. Every anxious breath he took was a shuddering gasp of horror; his silver chest heaved in continuation, as if he was losing his very mind; yet, indeed, he was.

Finally, the silver tabby could take no more of his inward horror and screamed out, frantically charging himself into layers of bushes and thick undergrowth. He didn't care if the thorns pricked at his fur or poked at his wide, terribly intense eyes. He couldn't stand this place any longer. He could feel it, he could feel it like like a fresh battle wound. The realization that StarClan was not here. He couldn't sense there presence at all. It had to be the most horrible feeling he'd ever felt. The realization of it made his heart lurch and pound in terror and his gasps become even more frantic. The feeling of abandonment was too great for him, it drove him wild. It drove him insane.

His horror grew when he came to the terrifying realization that every tree, bramble, or bush he passed was exactly the same as the one he'd pass next. There were no stars to give him direction, just blank nothingness; he could be going in circles or going nowhere, or never going anywhere at all. The tom hollered in horror and anguish. He was alone, trapped in this horror-induced place. He wanted to kill himself, but he was already dead.

Suddenly, he crashed into something, someone rather. For it grunted in surprise and stepped back from the silver tabby. Stunned but still entranced with fear, he looked up to see a huge dark tabby tom towering over him. His amber eyes widened in mixture of shock and scorn.

"Darkstripe?" the dark tabby inquired.

Relief and joy immediately flew over Darkstripe, making him tremble uncontrollably. "Tigerstar!"

Darkstripe bounded over to the large warrior and rubbed his muzzle into his tabby fur, purring and letting out muffled yowls. "I never thought I'd see you again! And then I was put in this place. This _horrible_ place! Oh, Tigerstar, whatever shall we do?"

"Get off me you dithering fool and stop acting like a mere kit," Tigerstar spat, shaking Darkstripe off. Darkstripe stared up at the former TigerClan leader with hurt and shock reflected in his eyes, but Tigerstar continued. "This is the dark forest. We walk its endless path now."

Darkstripe wildly shook his head, panic rising his in voice once more. "No! No! I don't want to! I don't want to walk here, I want to walk amongst StarClan! But I can't feel them anywhere! There presence is totally _gone_!"

"I know that, mousebrain," Tigerstar growled. "That's why we're _here_. During our time of living we never honored the warrior code and so in turn never honored StarClan. It makes sense that we both ended up here."

"B-but, t-there must've been a mistake..." Darkstripe stammered in fear. "I've always honored the code!"

Tigerstar gave him a cruel scoff, "No, fool, you've always honored _me_."

Darkstripe stared into Tigerstar's narrowed dark eyes with his wide ones. He looked no more than a scrawny kit comparison to Tigerstar's huge looming shape.

Tigerstar snorted, "You would have rather followed me to the pits of darkness than follow StarClan, and you did. You've earned your fate Darkstripe." He lowered his muzzle into his face. "_Deal with it_."

Darkstripe swallowed in horror. Despite everything Tigerstar said, he couldn't help but feel desperation, as if he possibly had a chance to redeem himself. "I _can't_ deal with with it, I'll lose my mind! I want to go to StarClan! _Where is_ _StarClan_!?"

"No where!" Tigerstar snarled, lashing his tail. "They don't _exist_ here, and they never will. It's like you said before, their presence can't be felt."

"Then aren't you afraid?"

Tigerstar stopped, and his muscles became tense at Darkstripe's question.

When he didn't answer right away, Darkstripe, shivering, pressed him. "Aren't you afraid of being here forever without our warrior ancestors and no one around, except pure darkness?"

Tigerstar hesitated, staring at the ground near his huge paws, then he lifted his head to glare at Darkstripe once more. "_No_, I'm _not_ afraid. When I died, I was terrified. I was losing everything, my plans, my ambitions... And my lives. It was happening so quickly. StarClan couldn't fix the wound that foxdung scrap of fur, Scourge implanted on me. In fact, I don't even think they tried." He eyes narrowed coldly. "They just left me to die. They wanted me to die! They _all_ wanted me to die and be ridden of the forest forever in cold blood!"

Darkstripe looked at Tigerstar with genuine sympathy in his eyes; he could detect the measure of hurt in his voice.

Tigerstar looked up, heaving a huge sigh, his muscles rippling. "I could hear the words that kittypet, Firestar, said to me. 'We need your strength.'. He grieved for me, despite everything I had done to him and the Clans. He _grieved_ for me! Such weakness, as I'd expect from a kittypet."

"You're actually grateful for him doing that, aren't you?" Darkstripe asked. He didn't say it out loud, but he was actually surprised that the dark warrior was still referring to Firestar scornfully as a kittypet when he'd shone him sympathy.

Tigerstar glanced at him, an emotion wavered into his eyes, but he quickly blinked it away to be replaced by fury. "No, I am _not_ grateful. I'm insulted. My greatest enemy and he watched me die so _pathetically_!" Tigerstar's hiss was full of self-hatred and scorn. "I was supposed to destroy Firestar! I was supposed to rule over the forest! And I _refuse_ to let death stand in my way!"

Darkstripe's eyes widened at Tigerstar's words.

"I _will_ seek my revenge. I _will_ make Firestar suffer for this. And I _will_ take back what should be mine," he snarled darkly. Tigerstar turned his back on the silver tabby and marched away.

"Wait!" Darkstripe called. Tigerstar stopped and turned back toward him in irritation. "How do you plan on doing that? How can you possibly get into the real world again?"

Tigerstar's eyes narrowed. "The more I've stayed here, the more I realized I have methods of walking into the land of the living," he growled. "I'm learning how to step into the real world so I can break the Clans down and shake them to their roots. Not physically, but spirituality. There's only so much I can do however."

His amber eyes studied Darkstripe closely for a moment. "I could use your help."

Darkstripe perked up and took a step closer. "Really? What can I do?"

"Follow me," Tigerstar meowed simply. "That's what you can do for me. Follow my every whim. Of course," Tigerstar added, gazing around at the darkness, "That's all you can do now in a place like this."

But Darkstripe suddenly looked distraught, as if he just couldn't make up his mind. Would he follow Tigerstar, the cat that he had let blind him so much that he ended up here, forever in the dark forest? Or would he walk the endless dark forest alone forever? The questions were so excruciating that he let out a low wail and sank to the ground as if he were suffering from a painful stomachache.

Tigerstar smirked darkly. "What choice do you have?" When Darkstripe didn't answer, he purred silkily. "You don't think StarClan will ever except you now, do you?"

Darkstripe sat up in alarm. "T-they won't? B-b-but I thought I could possibly have another chance, or I could beg loud enough..."

"Oh, Darkstripe," Tigerstar laughed in scorn. "Don't be such a fool. StarClan can't hear a traitor like you matter how loud you scream."

Darkstripe stared, horrified at Tigerstar.

Then Tigerstar ceased in his cruel laughter and flicked his tail for Darkstripe to follow him. "Come, unless you want to left alone in the darkness forever."

Shivering from the heavy feeling of pain and fear in his heart, Darkstripe slowly followed after Tigerstar, his tail low to the ground and his lithe body making him seem all the more defeated. He stopped for a brief second and lifted his head to stare into the blackness of the sky above. His eyes scanned it, searching desperately for a little glimmer of hope that StarClan was there. But no star twinkled, and Darkstripe lowered his head, dejected. He couldn't feel his warrior ancestors at all, and even though Tigerstar's words of StarClan not existing here and not being able to rescue him from this hell lingered in his ears, he realized that deep down, he never believed in it in the first place.


End file.
